


Voices in the dark

by Mike



Series: City Park Afternoons [4]
Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike/pseuds/Mike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voices in the darkness can carry unexpected "things".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt #03: Tree

"It's getting dark. Can you see something?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't even see them in daylight!"

"Listen then!!! We need to get back to the base! Shit, we are lost without our equipment!"

"Stop acting like a girl! We've been here for a week and we're still alive!"

"I just want to kill them all and get my ass back to the ship!"

"Stop complaining then, get your weapon and let's get outta here!"

"Shhh! I heard something! Over there!"

"Is there anyone else out there?"

"Just us."

"Fire!!!"

A few seconds later...

"Hold your fire! It must be dead, whatever that was!"

"Check it out!"

"Careful! Don't trust them even when they're dead!"

"SHIT!!!"

"What?!"

"We gunned down a fucking tree!"


End file.
